ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zebrasnooks/Merry Miss Sis Spoiler Sunday!
What time is it? It's...Spoiler Sunday time! We have Merry Miss Sis- not only is it the first IDDI holiday special, but it is also the season 1 finale. The format of this blog post...It's going to be a little different, considering the episode. I'm going to make a list of the expectations we had in this episode, and compare them to what actually happened within the episode. Shortly after, there will be a basic overview of the plot (with some spoilers), and basically a paragraph dedicated to Jogan, as that was what was mainly asked within the questions. (No offense to any other ships- this was simply due to a flood of questions involving Jasmine and Logan. :3) Of course, there will be a review, but considering the episode, the review could end up being the size of a published novel. ;) Spoilers are up ahead- read with caution, not only for yourself, but also for your feels. EXPECTATIONS 1. Logan realizes his true, passionate feelings for Jasmine. 2. Jasmine and Garrett bicker in an adorable manner- okay, that may not be my ship, but the bickering IS pretty cute and playful! 3. Sibling sweetness; Logan and Lindy get to bond over their experiences, and are able to share a moment. The realities...um, well, not exactly matching our expectations. REALITY 1. Logan and Jasmine barely interact, and the only feeling Logan realizes is disgust for the new, "J-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" (Merry Miss Sis Promo reference.) 2. Sorry, Jarrett- practically no bickering or dialogue; However, there are some cute screencaps of them smiling and standing side by side, if that floats your boat. 3. The only sibling sweetness is in the last 5 minutes of the episode, as anything prior is basically bickering, yelling, and mocking. And, unlike every single other episode in the season, there isn't a disaster (involving a bad mess) that builds up suspense and keeps the watcher intrigued. Long story short: If any of you watched Shake it Up, there was one episode- Merry Merry It Up, that was it- the episode is basically similar to that, except for the fact that Logan is only shown the present, instead of the past, present, AND future. If you happened to hate that episode... *insert Crusin For A Bruisin* YOU BETTER RUN RUN RUN! PLOT (SPOILERS!*) After preparing for the holidays, Logan is gradually becoming angry with Lindy and her personality traits, as she is mentioned to have a "snitch" reputation, especially shown when telling her Dad that Logan ended up ruining their toilet, resulting in calling a plumber. The bickering doesn't really effect anyone dramatically- that is, until the night of the annual Watson holiday party. Lindy and Logan show a major contrast at the party- Logan, tired with Lindy's holiday traditions, and Lindy, embracing the traditions enough to make Logan insecure. After being scolded by Lindy for not "placing the ornaments correctly on the tree" or, "drinking the eggnog at the right time,", Logan ends up blowing up at his sister, basically stating that he wants to do what he wants, and attempts to take off his traditional holiday sweater identical to Lindy's in the heat of the moment. Lindy, insulted and furious, fights back and tries to pull Logan's sweater off, leading Logan to yell that he wished he never had a sister. Note that the toilet is ruined, and that there was a need for a plumber. Due to the "plumber" being at the house at the same time Logan and Lindy have the argument, the "plumber" ends up snapping his fingers (granting the wish), just as the Christmas tree tumbles, and an ornament hits Logan in the head, causing Logan to be knocked out, into a world where his dream came true. The plumber, also known as Angel Santos, had granted his wish, and had insisted that he show Logan around his town, to introduce him to his new life. However, as Logan visits his town, his spirits begin to deflate, as he realizes quickly that none of his friends recognize him, as Lindy had introduced him to the group originally (mainly incorrect, if you watch Dear High School Self). Everyone is the opposite of their original, bubbly characters- Garrett being a slob, as Lindy wasn't there to influence his decisions, Delia a peppy, conformist cheerleader, since Lindy hadn't been there to encourage Delia's individuality, and Jasmine a "bad girl", due to Lindy not around to tell Jasmine to stay away from bad boys. (See: Jogan below.) Upset and confused, Logan begs Angel Santos for his sister back, but gets a straight-out no, as Angel Santos informs him that in order to regain his old life, Logan would have to reverse the wish, and redo the same incident that had originally sparked the wish with a new Lindy. Luckily, Logan is able to find Lindy as a high-school drop-out working at Rumble Juice, for she had been born in a different family and lifestyle due to Logan's wish. He is able to recreate the party, and attempts to bring Christmas spirit to the household, much to Lindy's irritation, as she finds the party lame and un-appealing. After a short period of time, Logan is able to get in an argument with New Lindy and reverse his wish, not only regaining Logan's old life back, but also his love for Lindy and the holidays. ...Cheesy, yes, but I had to sweeten it up. JOGAN Simply, there weren't nearly as many romantic and adorable Jogan moments as we had hoped for- not really ANY moments, period. Logan does comment that the new Jasmine is mean, but the only reaction he does have to her, is, well, shock, with a tint of disgust. In the beginning of the episode, however, Jasmine mentioned she was planning on going on a date with Dean, a cute bad boy she was interested in. This wasn't as symbolic to the plot, but...yet, it was. After this episode, I only have one question concerning Jogan... Is Jasmine moving on? REVIEW I honestly have so many things to say about this episode, I'm considering writing a blog post dedicated to a Merry Miss Sis review. This episode arises so many questions in my mind, and so I will try to keep this as simplistic as I can, before I drive myself insane. Look back at a Christmas episode of something in the 80s, like Full House, for example, with the episode being A Very Tanner Christmas. The kids aren't scolding each other, they're happy. Instead of embarrassing Rebecca at Christmas, Jesse literally snows down the whole backyard- IN CALIFORNIA - just to please Rebecca. And when Stephanie and Michelle get greedy, they aren't yelled at or told on- nope, Jesse brings them to the homeless shelter, and shows them the homeless and their holidays. Thinking about classics like that, it really disappoints me that most of this episode revolves around Lindy scolding Logan- while none of them admit their insecurities in the end. Heck, don't even go for a Full House style- there are unlimitless ideas for the situations you could make for a holiday episode- ask the fanfiction website. Yes, some of them may not present the sibling bond, but it's a creative and different approach on the episode. The main problem I have with this episode, is that it's so similar to Shake It Up. It could just be a one-time thing, but the writers of the show had a variety of options- why choose the one that's already been taken? Disney tried to convey the sibling message once again, but...personally, I think the message was conveyed weakly, but you may think otherwise. Honestly, when I am a critic, Ill be a critic, so this could honestly be a matter of perception. If you like the episode, awesome! If you don't...feel free to message me about it, so we can rave over the episode. :D To leave this on a happier note, the I Didnt Do It cast has started filming Season 2! :3 What do you want to happen? Comment below. B) Zebrasnooks Category:Blog posts